khonjin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge
The Purge (working title) is an event that transpired on the 19th of September, 2018, in which multiple Episodes were deleted and reuploaded with various edits including entirely new sections, censors, the removal of anything related to Supermental, and some episodes completely missing. Connor Lavery, the creator of Khonjin House has said in now deleted tweets that what he deleted were jokes he didn't think were funny, jokes that would get him banned from YouTube, and references to Supermental. The removal of Supermental was because Connor revealed the plot of Supermental as it was already going to be leaked, and it is now scrapped, meaning any Supermental in Khonjin House was no longer canon to the story of Supermental. The episodes removed/reuploaded were: * 4 - Father- Removed the scene of Gino calling Khonjin a retard, along with the Black Joke * 5 - Fabric - Nearly the entire episode was removed, and replaced with the very intro, and Khonjin falling over. * 8 - Shad - The episode was censored but in a joking manor. * 9 - Smash - The Smash Bros. segment was removed * 13 - 1000 Subscribers- Most of the subscribers Khonjin names, are removed. * 14 - Anime * 19 - Jaffraud * 25 - Teacher - "Idiot Image" was removed * 28 - P.I. 2 Part 2 X Quincy M.E. * 30 - Finale - The entire episode was replaced, including Khonjin on the phone. The ending theme is still Supermental related. * 32 - Pressure * 34 - Dweebus - Mentions of Dweebus were removed * 35 - Diary- BRING HONOR TO THE FRATELLI! * 36 - Best Game - Undertale was changed to "Money" * 37 - 10,000 Subscribers * 39 - Girl * 40 - Finale - The ending scene with Smack is missing. * 44 - Infiltrator * 45 - Commercial 2 * 46 - P.I. 3 Khonjin X Quincey M.E. 2 Part 2/360 Mafia * 47 - CrabCrab - Part of the "Khonjin" Series * 48 - Airport - Part of the "Khonjin" Series * 49 - Orphanage * 50 - Finale - The original Finale featured Pent and Smack, and was a metaphor about the creator's grief in not being able to create Supermental. As it now seems, Supermental become a thing and so the whole episode was changed. * 53 - Racist- Gino's Racist comment was censored. * 54 - Rich * 55 - Drive Through- Faggot was censored, along with changing the Drive Thru menu and with having the setting outside of the drive thru turning to night. * 60 - Finale * 63 - Pride Month - Episode was removed and given a different episode known as "Commerical 3" but this episode censors out people commenting about the swearing in Khonjin House. The Episodes past are in different videos, as some entire episodes were deleted, pushing the episodes after it down a number. Connor has stated before that he doesn't care if people re-upload the episodes, but in his most recent tweet he has a feeling about uploading a "mega ultimate pack" in order for people to stop re-uploading the original episodes as it seems to become a disliking to him.